Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to implementing a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) process for physical uplink shared channel transmission in special subframes.
Description of the Related Art
Long-term Evolution (LTE) is a standard for wireless communication that seeks to provide improved speed and capacity for wireless communications by using new modulation/signal processing techniques. The standard was proposed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), and is based upon previous network technologies. Since its inception, LTE has seen extensive deployment in a wide variety of contexts involving the communication of data. Long-term Evolution Time-Division Duplex (LTE-TDD) is a 4G telecommunications technology that may alternate between uploading and downloading data through time.